User talk:CullenStantonRutherford
'RULES of my Talk Page' #Respect me, my art lest you just wanna just and give me some pointers and those that type here #Do not have a arguement on my talk page, go do it to each others talk page please #If you don't wanna talk to me... Then don't :3 Simple #I do not take requests, so no asking please. #Annnd Follow the Wiki Rules! Ta Da, not to hard ^w^ #Rule! I accept all forms of Fanart, so yea, have fun. Welcome Once again sorry if Ophelia sort of was offensive to you. ^^' Oh, and if you guys wanted a pessimistic 'Simon Cowell' like reviewer perhaps I can help? I give honest commentary, and I'm a tough nut to please. However I won't rant on people for the sake of the show. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:59, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Also both of her sons are funny as well, Grief started off as a COD kid parody in his younger days. Sure, I'll ask him. However I don't know if I can be on all the time.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:10, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I'll ask him. Maybe one time you guys can do Cyrus or Baila, both are my two homosexual characters.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:16, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Also to clear up confusion, Cyrus is 24 in the New Order Era when Ophelia is in her 40's, he's about 3-9in the current era. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:20, August 9, 2016 (UTC) ...Can't have a cup of stupid with out the idiot biscuits! And don't forget, we have some ignorance to spread on that bun for ya, if you want it! :D Silverknight01 (talk) 19:26, November 2, 2016 (UTC) At the risk of sounding corny, Virus approves of the top X{D Also, I really like Lavo. She kinda reminds me of Wander Over Yander's Lord Dominator. (In a good way! I love the show owo) Probably just gonna hop on your Devaintart heheheh. She's super cute. Silverknight01 (talk) 01:29, November 3, 2016 (UTC) Why thank you. I'm here all week, Ladies and Gentlemen xD Silverknight01 (talk) 21:16, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Guuuurl. I'm seriously loving your art style xD Good glory. Bless you and your talent Silverknight01 (talk) 22:31, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey there, gal! Quick question. Could you possibly clip to me the png file for Lavo? I attempted to get on DevaintArt earlier, but my computer is glitching out and dosen't wanna xD Silverknight01 (talk) 21:57, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Random questions.. Do you have a fursona? Does Bismarck have a fursona? NOT for nefarious purposes here.. maybe Silverknight01 (talk) 03:02, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Cullan haaaaalp. I can't find the little human pictures you were refering to back when I inquired about your fursona x'D Jeez I hope this dosen't sound creepy Silverknight01 (talk) 01:01, December 14, 2016 (UTC) a small question So... um... I read your page, and I saw it say "Boyfriend- TheBismarck" If it's what I'm thinking it is, let me just say I'm sorry in defense, because the profile pic made me think of you as a guy. Am I right or wrong? nvm... i read some more, and it said you were male... forget i did this. Well forgive me for being wrong then. I'll pretend I have never seen it and move on as normal. Messages from User: Joshua the Hedgehog Response to message after Troll Attack Thank you very much. I am also glad I could help assist in thee event as well. Anytime. It was lucky I had free time when I did o3o (Oh good god, I am now noticing I edited your profile instead of talkpage. XD) The Random Savage God: J.T.H (talk) 21:16, January 27, 2017 (UTC) I see, lel. .3. Anywho, Imma get back to my stuff now. Talk to you later The Random Savage God: J.T.H (talk) 21:22, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks mate, its good to hear from you, how have you and Bis been? Sounds fun :) Sounds like you've been busy, but hey. An artists work is never done... NOICE Really? Awesome man, as soon as I get released from the hospital, I'm gonna be doing a big drawing for everyone. Eric printed off all the comments you guys have left me, and uts really helped the recovery seem less awful. SNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!!! (talk) 19:46, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Yeah I've been surving on the sandwiches Eric has smuggled in here for me lol. I refuse to eat food I didnt watch get cooked. SNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!!! (talk) 19:53, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Hy looks awesome mate, thanks so much ^^ Yeah, he ended up getting a redesign as a coyote with light briwn fur and dark brown hair lol. Seems like every likes his original hedgehog design though. Lol Im uploading alot of content in the next couple of days, I'll make sure to add his full colored redesign to it ^^ ^^ SNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!!! (talk) 04:58, February 9, 2017 (UTC) A request of a friend Hey Cullen. I'm not sure if you saw the new picture of Ebony or not, but the picture isn't shaded. Currently, I'm not that good at shading. Is it going to take too much of your time to shade the picture for me? If so, I understand, if not, then thanks a lot!! Don't work yourself too hard! And thanks again! DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 00:32, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Much more than I can ask for! You made me feel like I have a debt to pay to you now, that was so much more detailed than I thought it would be! Don't worry, I will give you full credit for the shading of this art, and for the third time, THANK YOU!! almost makes me want to ask you to do the rest of my ocs but I'm not greedy like that DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 14:29, February 10, 2017 (UTC) A Formal Message of Greetings and Requests Er.. Hello. Cullen, or however you want to be addressed since you have several names that you go by. Um. You might remember me from that one skype group RP with Saren. if I didn't make a good first impression, then I'm sorry for that. I know that you might not be able to communicate with me easily so I'm finally messaging you on wikia to ask if you'd like to be friends maybe. I know I might be a stranger to you, or not, but part of me feels like this was very long over due. And that I understand if you don't. At any rate since you are into knights and such, I'd like to ask your opinions on the design and concept of my character Siegfried the Hedgehog. Its ok if you don't want to, I'd just thought that someone that with RP and artistic skills like yours could give me a good critique on a new character. ApolloFlare Roleplay Reminder + Artwork (Waiting on Predator Race) Trisell Chronos 05:08, February 12, 2017 (UTC) So just in case you were wondering if I was gonna actually make it or not... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I've been there for sure, mainly with Rynk's body to head/ears ratio height-wise. Trisell Chronos 06:41, February 15, 2017 (UTC) I eventually just got a little system for it, at least for Rynk. I take the size of the head and use that to decide the rest. Neck to shoulders, shoulders to bottom of the ribcage, ribcage to the rear, legs, then arms, and same for width. Trisell Chronos 06:52, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Do Lavo's wings appear and disappear or just fold? Trisell Chronos 20:01, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Much thanks. Trisell Chronos 20:04, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Miss Lavo is Done~ I Have absolutely no idea why this took so long, BUT ITS DONE NOW! YAY! If anything looks wrong, feel free to write me up x'D Silverknight01 (talk) 21:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Welp, went back and edited her eyes a bit x'D Now she's missing the 'spark' or 'twinkle' in those blue orbs. I'm glad this worked out hohoho~ Silverknight01 (talk) 23:59, February 15, 2017 (UTC) https://plus.google.com/103442222122452551285/posts/126SRUFDAjC Using an alt account for this, trying to keep it hush hush. How is it? where iz u? :( I don't want to leave you behind... Wanna do a private roleplay Hey wanna do a private roleplay about the purge. !! so sorry for not responding!! it's very cute! i love it! thank you so much :) the design is all yours~ BAKA-doodle-doo!!!~ (talk) 03:13, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Astounding as Usual Thanks for the shading and lighting! If I could I would return the favor. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 12:27, March 10, 2017 (UTC) I decided against showing it early. I'll show you what I have so far for Michael at two pm. [[User:DeathstroketheHedgehog|''The]] [[User_Talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mobian]] [[User_Blog:DeathstroketheHedgehog|Mercenary'']] 16:48, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Eve Picture Happy Belated Birthday X{D Trisell Chronos 04:02, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Should we continue? hey Cullen, I was thinking: should we continue with the story of Lavo and Harold?Only if you want to though, msg my page if you want too. ok? should we continue pt 2 Alright, meet me at the writers block part of the talk page. Friendship from long ago! CULLEEEEEEEEN! You have been gone for a while! Where are you! I need hugs! (P.S. I made some neat art and I want you to see!) Thx for the hugs anyways if you want do you wanna see some art sketches. I know, idk how to properly do it with mobile sorry, angways its on the page just put classic into the search bar. Cool anyways tell me when you see them and what you think, i love getting feed back for things i maks! Art trade maybe? Hiya! I saw your blog. I'd love to do an AT with ya if you're up to it. :D 13:05, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Oh cool. Take your time now x'D Would cha' mind drawingZazzy for me? Aaaah! She looks amaze~! Thank you kindly. Anyone in particular that you'd like me to draw? 12:16, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Finished~ Went for a more gritty look based on what I read in his profile. x'D If there's any issues, lemme know. Gottcha ;D It's been fixed.